1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-formed body including wood powder, a production method of the resin-formed body including wood powder and a black key for a keyboard musical instrument made from the resin-formed body including wood powder.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-201983, filed Jul. 25, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional art, ebony or a black wood was used as a material of a black key for a keyboard musical instrument such as a piano. A black key made from the ebony has advantages of surface hardness, applicability to playing, feeling of touch, and external appearance such as color. However, ebony is a rare wood, and there is a possibility that ebony cannot be obtained in the future. Moreover, ebony is expensive.
In order to solve such a problem, there is a proposal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-73030, hereinafter Patent Document 1) in which, instead of using ebony as a material for a black key, a wood black key is applied which includes a resinified portion that is produced by heat-curing after injecting an impregnating solution made from both a black coloring matter and liquid synthetic resin to a wood under a reduced pressure.
Moreover, there is another proposal as a material for a black key in which a resin-formed body including wood powder is produced from uncolored wood powder and resin and a surface of the resin-formed body including wood powder is colored black. Moreover, there is another proposal as a material for a black key in which a resin-formed body including wood is used which is obtained by mixing both uncolored wood powder and a black colored resin.
However, in a case of using a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to satisfy applicability to playing, touch, external appearance such as color, and so on, it is necessary to use rare wood such as a kind of ebony having wood grain and Mansonia. Moreover, there is a problem in which there are differences of touch and external appearances among the obtained black keys because there are differences of quality in a case of using wood as a material for a black key. Moreover, in a case of using the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, there is a problem in which the color becomes faded due to age deterioration because only the surface is colored, the original color of the wood appears and the external appearance is deteriorated.
Moreover, in a case of using the resin-formed body including wood powder as a black key which has a surface colored black, there is a problem in which the color becomes faded or removed along with age deterioration because only the surface is colored, an original color of the wood powder appears and an external appearance is deteriorated.
Moreover, in a case of using the resin-formed body including black colored resin as a black key, there is a problem in which the wood powder appears on the surface, the external appearance is deteriorated because of the color of the wood powder and a good external appearance cannot be obtained.